The Revengers
"The Revengers" is the winter premiere, and the 1st episode of Season Two of The Lying Game, airing January 8th, 2013. Summary Alec is in jail following his arrest for Derek's murder, but he still manages to unnerve Emma, who is desperate for answers. Rebecca and Sutton's mother-daughter bonding consists of formulating their plans for the Mercer family, which contradict Emma and Laurel's plans to reunite Ted and Kristin. Meanwhile, Mads goes looking for trouble, and meets a mysterious new guy in town. Plot The episode opens with Emma, Laurel, Mads and Thayer arriving to the courthouse for Alec's hearing. With the media hovering them, Mads runs into the bathroom, where Emma follows. They talk. Mads tells Emma that if Alec gets out, he'll come after them. Emma tells her she wants to confront him before it's too late. She realizes Sutton is in the bathroom stall eavesdropping. Emma sends Mads off and asks Sutton why she's there. Sutton tells Emma she wants to see her confront Alec, but Emma reminds her how risky it is. Rebecca walks into the bathroom and Sutton hides in the stall, letting Emma and Rebecca talk for a moment before Emma goes to the courtroom. Rebecca and Sutton then continue to plot their plans. Rebecca plans on having Alec stay in jail, and wants Sutton to be nice to Emma and get close to her. After Alec's hearing, he's not getting bail and is to stay in jail until another court date, which is what Rebecca was hoping for. She acts devastated and offers Thayer and Mads a stay with her if they want, but they decline. Rebecca sees Ted and flirts with him before he tells her that their affair was nothing. Alec winks at Emma before he's taken back to jail, which Emma thinks means he might know something. After court, Emma tells Thayer of Alec winking at her but he makes her promise she won't go see him because no one knows what he knows and he's dangerous even behind bars. After talking to Thayer, Emma and Laurel plan to get their parents back together. Sutton and Rebecca spend mother-daughter time together and Rebecca reveals to be planning on divorcing Alec, and taking all his money. When this happens she plans on winning Ted back and having her family. It is revealed that the twins are the daughters of Ted and Rebecca, however, Ted doesn't know that they're twins and Rebecca wants to keep it that way until she wins him back. She tells Sutton to be nice to Emma and find out what she and Laurel are planning to get Kristin and Ted back together. At the Mercer house, Kristin tells Emma and Laurel she went to see a divorce lawyer to see what her options are if she decides to file. After Kristin leaves to change Laurel is worrying that the family breaking apart, but Emma assures her that their plan is gonna work. Emma sees Sutton motioning her to come to her room. In Sutton's room, Emma and Sutton talk about Alec and Sutton gets Emma to tell her, her plans for getting Ted and Kristin back together. Emma says that she has invited them both to the performance of Laurel's band, Trustworthy, and that she hopes that they will get back together when they realize how much they love their children. Sutton tells Emma that when their embryos split, Emma got all the heart. The next morning, Dan finds Ethan passed out from last night's drinking. He leaves for work and Theresa tells Ethan not to give up on Sutton (Emma). At Rebecca's house, Sutton tells Rebecca of Laurel and Emma's plan to bring their parents back together. Rebecca confesses to Sutton that she missed so much of her daughters growing up, and that she wishes Sutton would call her mom again. Sutton calls Rebecca mom and she tears up. Emma goes to see Alec against Thayer's warning, Alec confesses to Emma that he's known about her for a while and can tell her and Sutton apart. Alec also warns Emma not to trust Sutton. Later, Sutton visits Ethan at his usual spot where he goes to blow off steam and where they went a lot. After Sutton sweet talks Ethan into going for a ride on his motorcycle, a mystery guy on another motorcycle races Ethan and drives past him easily. Sutton urges Ethan to go after him but she slips and falls, hurting her ankle. Emma and Thayer are jogging in the park and she tells him that she went to see Alec and that he knows about her and Sutton. Thayer is angered by Emma going to see Alec against his warning. Alec has Theresa come visit him. He wants her to represent him. She questions why since she helped put him away, but Alec tells her that if he can prove to her that he's innocent, then he can prove it to everyone. After talking to Alec, Theresa tells Dan that she's representing him because there is compelling evidence that he didn't do it and that he's being framed. Dan asks what the evidence is but Theresa can't tell him because it's attorney-client privilege. At the cabin, Ethan puts ice on Sutton's ankle. Sutton asks Ethan if he believes in destiny. He says he doesn't because he's been burned by it too many times. Thayer goes to see Alec and is clearly angry with him for messing with Emma's head. Alec says that he's telling Emma not to trust Sutton, stating that it's advice. Thayer questions how long he's known about the twins, but Alec tells him that it's immaterial. After Alec makes a snarky remark about how Thayer fell for both of the twins, Thayer gets angrier and slams his hands against the partition. Alec warns Thayer to watch his temper and tells him it'll get him in trouble. Thayer leaves in a rage. Back at the cabin, Sutton is walking on her foot showing that she faked hurting her ankle. She hears a car and assumes it's Ethan. She quickly gets back on the couch and sets her foot up, untying her bath robe to reveal her bra. Mads enters. She tells Sutton that Ethan has to work at the fair tonight. When Sutton asks how it feels to be the daughter of a killer, Mads tells her that it's not as tough as faking an ankle sprain just to get Ethan to sleep with her. At Chelsea Creek Country Club, Emma arrives at the fair and sees Ethan working there. The same mystery guy from earlier arrives. He introduces himself to Emma as Jordan. He gives Ethan the keys to his motorcyle, but tells him to be careful as it's probably more powerful than he's used to. As Emma and Jordan walk into the club, Ethan drives off with the motorcycle. Jordan tells Emma that he likes Ethan. At the cabin, Sutton tries to get Rebecca to hit her ankle with a peice of firewood. Instead, Rebecca tells Sutton to do what she did at the ranch -- be honest with him. Sutton and Rebecca realize that honesty isn't their thing and wonder why it comes so easily for Emma. Later at the fair, Mads and Emma talk about Jordan and Sutton's fake ankle sprain. Mads tells Emma that Thayer has a major chip on his shoulder, but decides to let Thayer tell her instead. Mads gets tired of everyone acting normal around her when they're whispering about her being the daughter of a murderer behind her back. Mads steals a bottle of an alcoholic drink from a cooler behind a stand with drinks and gets drunk. Rebecca and Kristin talk and Rebecca tells her that Ted told her about their pregnancy problems before having Laurel which angers Kristin. This is exactly what Rebecca wanted. Thayer finally arrives to the festival and is clearly distracted. Emma has Ted and Kristin meet and go see Laurel perform together. Mads is drinking alone and Ethan walks up to her. Mads tells Ethan that Ryan broke up with her after Alec's arrest since she decided to go to the police with their suspicions and not ask her dad. Mads and Ethan talk and she decides to do something crazy. She saves Jordan from being kicked out of the fair and lures him into Rebecca's pool. They have sex. Rebecca watches as Strangeworthy performs. Laurel and Emma hope the song will bring their parents back together, but Kristin and Ted fight the whole time, which causes Laurel to run off the stage, crying. Emma tries to assure Kristin that it can be fixed but Kristin knows it can't be and leaves. Rebecca smiles, knowing her plan is working. Thayer tells Emma that he went to see Alec. He also tells her that he has loved her ever since they met and that his fling with Sutton is nothing compared to his feelings for Emma. Emma says she feels the same way. Ethan arrives home and finds Sutton there. She says that she really did hurt her ankle, but it healed right away. She admits that she couldn't watch Ethan selfdestruct because of Emma and admits that she never has and won't get over him and that she is in love with him. Ethan wishes her good night and leaves it at that. Rebecca goes to see Alec. He assures Rebecca that he'll be out in no time, since Theresa's his attorney now. At the Mercer house, Emma and Kristin talk about Ted's lies and Rebecca. Laurel comes home and Kristin apologizes. Laurel realizes that it's only gonna get worse. Mads shows up at the house and accepts Kristin's offer to move in temporarily. Rebecca and Sutton arrive at her house. Sutton thanks her for the advice. The doorbell rings and Rebecca thinks it's Ted. She tells Sutton to hide. When she opens the door, she sees Jordan who calls her "mom". Sutton is shocked. Cast Main Cast *Alexandra Chando as Emma Becker *Alexandra Chando as Sutton Mercer *Allie Gonino as Laurel Mercer *Blair Redford as Ethan Whitehorse *Alice Greczyn as Madeline Rybak *Andy Buckley as Ted Mercer *Helen Slater as Kristin Mercer *Charisma Carpenter as Ann Rebecca Sewell Recurring Cast *Christian Alexander as Thayer Rybak *Adrian Pasdar as Alec Rybak *Tyler Christopher as Dan Whitehorse *Yara Martinez as Theresa Lopez Guest Cast *Ryan Rottman as Jordan Lyle *Adam Brooks as Baz Trivia *Jordan Lyle makes his first appearence on the show. *Alec's trial is in this episode. Title *The Avengers is a series of comic books and movies that centers around Marvel's superheroes who band together in an attempt to defeat their enemies. *Thayer, Mads and Emma band together to defeat their own enemies in this episode. So do Emma and Laurel, who want to reconnect their parents. *However, The Revengers is a Marvel comic book that centers around the supervillians. *Rebecca and Sutton band together to reconnect their family. *The Revengers is also a spy novel by Donald Hamilton in his Matt Kemp series. Web clips Pretty Little Liars 3x14, The Lying Game 2x01 promo. The Lying Game 2x01 sneak peek 1. (Season 2 Episode 1)-0 The Lying Game 2x01 sneak peek 2. (Season 2 Episode 1)-0 The Lying Game 2x01 sneak peek 3 (Season 2 Episode 1)-0 The Lying Game 2x01 sneak peek 4 (Season 2 Episode 1)-0 The Lying Game 2x01 Sneak Peek "The Revengers" (HD) The Lying Game - Emma's Perspective The Perfect Life - The Lying Game The Lying Game - Sutton's Perspective The Game - The Lying Game The Lying Game - Ethan's Perspective The Change - The Lying Game Gallery Photo (2).JPG Photo (11).JPG 10c154f2d20411e1a9d822000a1e95e3 7.jpg Photo (8).JPG Photo (4).JPG Photo (2).PNG Game-On Sis.jpg.PNG Emma Mad.jpg.PNG Sutton Lying-Game 2.jpg.PNG Someone's Watching-Lying-Game.jpg.PNG Rebecca and Sutton.jpg.PNG Jads.jpg.PNG Sutton hat.jpg.PNG Emma Season 2.jpg.PNG 112712_lying_game_series_premiere_pic_lead.jpg TheRevengers(11).JPG TheRevengers(10).JPG TheRevengers(9).JPG TheRevengers(8).JPG TheRevengers(7).JPG TheRevengers(6).JPG TheRevengers(5).JPG TheRevengers(4).JPG TheRevengers(3).JPG TheRevengers(2).JPG TheRevengers.JPG Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 Episodes Category:Season 2 Category:Season Premiere